Patients with homozygous sickle cell disease (Hemoglobin (HB) SS genotype - HbSS have higher energy needs than healthy individuals (Hemoglobin (HB) AA genotype -HbAA) which are caused by higher protein synthesis, protein breakdown, and amino acid oxidation.